Captive
by Lady Tavington
Summary: Woohoo! This prequel's long overdue! Isis gets herself marooned on Marooner's Rock, where James Hook is waiting for her...Reviews would be very much appreciated! Take note of the rating!


**Disclaimer:** If I owned Captain Hook, I'd be the richest person in the world, so obviously, I don't.

**Author's Notes:** ACH! It's finally here!  It's done!  It's written!  Wow, guess who was so inspired by those who reviewed _Away From Prying Eyes_!!! Thank you, thank you, thank you to all of you!  It's wonderful!  Now for my long-winded but definitely heartfelt dedications.  First off, to the Jason's Angels.  You guys keep me waking up and glued to my computer, having the best time of my life (wish you were here!).  Thanks all!  To Sarah, my soulmate, I lurve ya!  Where are my banners!? **JUST KIDDING, JUST KIDDING, **don't pelt me!  To the Cheeselovers' Guild, you guys are the wackiest!  All hail the Mighty Cheese!  To Joal (Carol), HERE YOU GO!  Tell Captain Hotstuff I've done his bidding once more, and am willing to do it over and over and over again for him anytime he wants (let's leave this comment alone, shall we? Ü).  To Isis…yes, I figured you might have wanted to be a pirate queen!  You're welcome for the chance to live it (however quite figuratively)!  To Jason…ah, well…you know what hot-blooded women are like when they see you…I am NOT ashamed…

**Summary:** This is a prequel to my most recent Hook fic, _Away From Prying Eyes_.  I knew someone was going to ask me what happened on Marooner's Rock! HA!  Thanks for proving me right, Joal (Carol!)!  Hope this clears things up for you!  Rated **R** for **Roll _me_ over, Captain Jas Hook!**

CAPTIVE 

**A Hook Fic**

**Prequel to _Away From Prying Eyes_**

**By Lady Tavington**

**Aka The Cheese-Spoiling Jason's Angel**
    
    **"watching me wanting me**
    
    **i can feel you pull me down**
    
    **fearing you loving you**
    
    **i won't let you pull me down"**
    
    **~From the Evanescence song "Haunted"**

Isis Black awoke to the gentle rocking of the rowboat at sea.  Her vision was blurred as she had fallen unconscious only…she couldn't remember how long ago it had happened.  She sat up slowly, groggily, and found the Irish bo'sun Smee talking quietly with another vaguely familiar pirate.

"Where in the world am I?" she muttered to herself.  Smee looked back at her, and gave her a warm smile.  "Ah, finally awake, Miss," he greeted, "Don't worry, we brought you off of the Jolly Roger, just for a little…swim."  Still quite disorientated, Isis didn't register what Smee had said.  "What?" she asked hoarsely.  The smile did not fade from Smee's face.  "Oh, the cap'n requested us to bring you out here," he said cheerfully, "…for a _swim_."  The pirate beside Smee laughed.  "Where, exactly, is '_here_'?" Isis asked, still not quite understanding anything.  "Black Castle, lady," said the pirate,  "Captain Hook's humble abode." 

At the mention of his name, Isis snapped back into herself.  Now that she took a good proper look around, she recognized the all-too familiar rocks, moat and drawbridge.  And up ahead of them, a huge stone, with chains just above the water's surface.  "Marooner's Rock," Isis breathed.  She was not afraid.  She was defiant.  James Hook had the strangest love of watching people die slowly, and perhaps Isis was only going to be his latest entertainment.

When they had gotten to a rock, inclined in such a way that it's lowest point was directed towards the ground and its highest point was facing the water, Smee helped her out on to it, and requested her to sit.  Perplexed, Isis blurted out, "On the rock?  Why not in the water?"  "Don't really know, Miss," Smee answered, "I'm just as curious as you are.  How're you supposed to die on top of the rock, when the tide's already come in, eh?  Well…Captain Hook's a genius, of course, he may have already thought of something."  Isis remained unmoving.  She was not about to give Hook the pleasure of seeing her bowing down to his orders before she died.  She held her chin up high, just as her red-skin friends might.  

Smee pleaded with her.  "Oh, come on then, Miss Black!" he begged, "Don't make my work harder than it already is."  "Oh, yes, I expect your work must be very hard," Isis commented as she sat down on the rock, "Following Captain James Hook about isn't exactly the best job in the world."  The other pirate laughed.  Smee silenced him with a look.  "Well, the wench had a point," the pirate shrugged.  "Just do your job, why don't ye?" Smee said, "Or I'll be the one to cast anchor in ye!"  The pirate made a face behind Smee's back, but he bent down, picked up the chains and hitched them around Isis's ankles.  "Too tight?" he asked her.  Isis just raised an eyebrow condescendingly at him.  The pirate scuttled away into the rowboat just as Smee got in as well.  "Stay comfy, Miss Isis!" he called cheerfully.  "I'll try," Isis murmured offhandedly.

She looked about her.  The sky was dark outside, and the stars were all alight.  The water was calm except for the ripples made by the retreating boat.  She tried to cross her legs, but realized she couldn't because the chains held her legs apart.  Isis snorted to herself.  James Hook, one of the most cunning men this side of Neverland.  Of course.  _Silly Isis_, she thought to herself.  Of course he would have her prepared for him.  But what was it that he wanted her for?

"Don't bother getting up on my account," came an all too familiar drawl.  It was deep, dark and utterly sexy.  It could have only belonged to one person, and that person was standing a distance away from her, somewhere to her side.

"James Hook," Isis enunciated slowly, cocking her head to the side to look at him, "To what do I owe the…_pleasure_ of your company?"  "You know exactly what you're doing here," Hook answered her, walking almost too slowly that it seemed he was slithering.  "I do?" Isis asked, truthfully curious.  "You should," Hook replied.  He was right in front of her now.  "It seems we have some…unfinished business we have to tend to."  Isis cast an arched eyebrow at the hand that was slowly climbing up her right thigh, and then she turned it to its owner.

"You're quite mistaken if you think I'm just going to let you have your way with me here, just like that," she said flatly.  "Oh?" Hook asked, and Isis found his hand cupping one of her breasts.  She gave a small moan at the contact.  "I doubt I'm the one with the mistake here," Hook finished.

"Get your hand away from where it doesn't belong, Hook," Isis threatened half-jokingly, "You know you have more class than that."  Hook cocked his head to one side for a while, as if examining her, then he withdrew his hand.  "You're quite right, Black," he said, propping himself up against the rock so that he was breathing down her neck, "It belongs…somewhere further…south of the border…" He finished by pushing against her center with his hand, eliciting a sharp gasp from Isis.  She narrowed her bright green eyes at him.  "You sneaky, foul-" she began to say, but Hook did not let her finish.  He quickly and deftly covered her mouth with his, capturing her in mid-sentence with a hot, passionate kiss that left her weak.  

Her moan was lost in the recesses of her mouth as Hook's tongue entered her own mouth.  Her hands reached up to grip his head closer to her, and the kiss deepened.  Their tongues dueled ferociously, making Isis groan again.

"Damn you," Isis breathed smilingly when Hook finally pulled away.  Hook said nothing in reply.  He merely began to tear at her shirt with the iron hook he had instead of a right hand.  He pushed the ruined clothing off of her, and then away from her, hardly caring where it might land.  "Beautiful…" he whispered in her ear, "and all mine…"  Isis shivered.  It was bad enough that the coldness from the sea was leaving her sensitized.  Hook being so damn skilled in the art of seduction wasn't helping at all either.

She felt his hand move from her area to her breast once more, and she couldn't help arching her back so that she pushed against him.  His lips made contact with her neck then, as his hand began to massage her breast.  Weakened, she fell back against the rock, so that she was lying on it.

Hook began to move lower down her body, stopping only to take the other breast in between his lips so that none of her breasts were exposed to the sea chill.  Isis let out a sigh as his tongue made contact with her erect nipple.  And as he began to suckle on her breast hungrily, she knew was beyond all help and reason.

She felt the cold steel of his hook against her stomach, and for a while she thought he was going to gut her open (or something to that effect), but she relaxed (sort of) when he began to undo the fastenings of her pants.  His mouth and hand released her breasts for a while so that he could pull her pants down as far as they would go.

Isis could only watch him heatedly.  It was too damn arousing to miss, the sight of James Hook's head hovering between her legs, smiling up at her naughtily.  "You wouldn't dare," Isis said, when in fact she wanted him to dare.  "Oh, I would," answered Hook, and before Isis could answer, he bent down and let his mouth cover her nether lips.

Isis gasped at the contact she so wanted, but it wasn't exactly enough.  Nevertheless, this was a rare thing, she might as well enjoy it.  It wasn't as if she wasn't.  His tongue made long, slow sweeps along her entrance, and she couldn't help but moan out loud.  His dark hair fanned out on her stomach and along her legs-her all too sensitive legs-as he continued to pleasure her with mouth and tongue.  She swore soundly as he forced her legs only a bit wider.  He plunged his tongue into her then, and clamped his lips on her.  Ever so slowly, he began to suck, groaning as Isis let his name out on another low moan.  The vibrations his groan sent along her area made her shiver, even as his tongue entered her again.  His hook slowly climbed up and down her inner thigh, adding to her pleasure even more.  Cold steel was always quite appealing to her.

Hook began to suck harder on her, and her moans became so loud that she swore the whole of Neverland could hear her.  She began to beg him to not stop, to never ever stop.  She begged him for more.  She pleaded with him as if her life depended on it.  All this, of course, in between erratic moans and groans.

She could feel her release coming…if Hook didn't stop now, she knew she was headed for one massive orgasm, such as she hadn't really had before.

But he did stop.  He stopped when her orgasm was but a thrust away.  She whimpered in objection.  Hook made up for it by kissing along her inner thighs, as close as he dared to her sex, but never letting his lips fall on it again.  "What do you want, Isis?" he asked, keeping his lust-darkened blue eyes on her green orbs, "Be a good little girl and tell me what it is you want."

There was no doubt in Isis' mind what it was she wanted, but she hardly had the strength or breath to say it.  Hook climbed up her body, and began to kiss at her breast again.  Isis whimpered once more.  "What do you want?" he repeated, taking her nipple between his teeth and giving it a tiny bite.  Isis groaned out loud, her body pushing up against him.  He repeated his question a third time.  "What do you want, Isis?" He ground her hips against her, making her sigh with tantalizing pleasure. "You…" Isis finally breathed, "Just you…I want you in me…" And she showed she really meant it by fumbling with the buckle of his belt, but without success.  "You're impatient tonight, aren't you?" Hook remarked.  "When it's you, James," Isis replied, "I can dare to be."  And she took him against her to kiss him again, seductively, pleadingly.  

"James, please," she breathed when the kiss broke.  Hook smirked at her then.  "I love hearing you beg," he answered, and at long last he took his trousers off so swiftly it was almost as if he'd done it with one swift move.  "Gods, James, _please_," Isis begged, "I need you in me NOW."

Isis thought all the begging would finally be rewarded, but he rolled off of her, to lay by her side, propped up on his elbow as he watched her.  "No, not yet," he said, his smirk widening, "This is a bit unfair, isn't it?  And I thought you believed in _quid pro quo_."  Frustrated, Isis growled.  "What in the world is that supposed to mean?" she said, but Hook was not fazed.  "I just mean that I seem to be doing all the work here," he said, "Do share some of the work, won't you?"

Isis was quite appalled that he still had the gall to command her, but she was powerless and unwilling to disobey.  With a slight smirk for him, she trailed a hand down her front, past her breasts, down her stomach, and into the junction of her legs.  She pushed two fingers into herself, making her jerk almost instantly.  Now she knew she really wanted him badly.  She began to thrust her fingers into her slowly, never taking her eyes away from his, even as she began to make herself moan.  She rubbed her clit tantalizingly gently, until the pleasure was too much to take.  She twisted her fingers to reach that spot in her that made her go absolutely wild.

All this time, Hook watched her, his eyes trailing from her face, to her front, to her busy fingers.  Isis knew it was quite a view for him, and that he loved every second of it.  A few times he swallowed, but he could hardly control moaning every time his sight landed on the action between her legs, especially when she began to thrust harder and faster into herself.

She was seconds away from release.  She knew he was waiting for her to come, his eyes were glazing over with anticipation.  But just like before, just as she was about to come, Hook pulled her hand away from her area.  How was he able to tell?  And why did he keep doing that?  

"Enough of that," he said, taking one wet finger into his mouth, and then the other, licking them clean, "My turn."  Isis could only moan with pleasure at the desire in his voice, but she was sick and tired of his games.

Finally, he took his place above her again, his throbbing arousal pressing hard against her waiting crevice.  He gave her no time to say something nasty.  He immediately thrust home, making her gasp as he filled her to the core.  "Finally!" Isis growled, but Hook put a finger to her lips.  "Shush," he said, "I'm concentrating."  And he pulled out, only a little, and then he thrust hard into her, making her cry out his name.  He repeated his movement, just a little bit harder this time, so that her whole body shifted upwards.  "So, wench," he breathed into her ear as he thrust into her a fourth time (Isis moaned into his ear), "you want me, eh?  Well, you've got me."  He emphasized his last few words with more rough entrances.  Isis wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and her legs around his waist, and he fell deeper into her.  He quickened the pace of his thrusts, and soon he had her groaning and growling louder than ever.  Her tightness caused him to moan out almost as loud, but he put whatever amount of control he had left into restraining himself from moaning out too loud, knowing it was the one thing that would push Isis screaming off the edge.

Isis was beyond caring if they were seen or not.  She was beyond all reason.  She could hardly care that she was being fucked quite vigorously by one of the most dangerous men on the seas, or that his hook was clawing the rock so near to her face.  This was exactly how she wanted him: uncontrollably wild for her.

Her hips began to move in tandem with his.  He rocked her hard enough to have their hips rising off the rock.  With almost every thrust, Isis cried out his name, and as he entered her even faster, he let his restraint slip just a bit, so that his moans became considerably louder.

And then, Isis felt it.  Release was coming for her.  She wanted it so badly, she just had to beg him.  "Oh, gods, James," she moaned, "I've waited too long…make me come, James, please…let me come…"

It seemed he heard her, for he thrust into her harder after that.  In mere seconds, Hook felt her muscles clench around him.  Her grip became more tense.  Finally she got the finish she had been wanting for the past half-hour.  Her cry echoed off the walls as she came, her body convulsing as the massive release rocked her and left her more weakened.  Hook followed moments later, burying his head in her neck to muffle his own guttural growl.

After his body calmed down, he kissed her again, with no less passion as was in the first kiss, but it didn't last as long.  He pulled away, and looked down into her face.  "You should see yourself," he said, "So vulnerable…so weak…You do know that if I took those chains off your feet you could slide all the way down into the water, and you wouldn't be able to swim back up because you're _so weak_?"

Isis had to catch her breath before she could answer.  The orgasm was quite powerful, almost as powerful as the sex that had preceded it.  "You wouldn't do that to me, though," she remarked, "You like me too much."  Hook snorted.  "Don't flatter yourself, lass," he said as he pulled himself together, "You're not _that _special."  "True," Isis answered, "but if you killed me now-or at least let me die-where would you find another woman who would so willingly feed your…physical wants?"

Hook seemed to ponder this for a second.  It was obvious to Isis that he so wanted to answer that any woman would so willingly feed his physical wants, but she knew that he knew no one would be more willing than her.  "You'll get away with it this time," Hook said with a smirk as he pulled a key from inside his shirt, "but one more remark like that, and I will drown you."  Isis laughed.  "Agreed," she answered as Hook released her feet.

Her ankles were sore.  Their love-making (if she could call it that, there was absolutely no love involved) had made her body keep shifting upwards, and the shackles, of course, restrained her from sliding all the way up the rock.  She could hardly stand.

But gallant James Hook was not all bad.  He was a courteous gentleman too…when he wasn't killing people.  He carried her off the rock, and brought her up to the castle, where he laid her in an empty room.

The next morning, Isis found herself waking up in her cabin in her own ship, fully clothed as if the previous night had not happened.  There was a note on her desk, and she was quite sure it was the only proof that last night had actually happened.  "_I'm not finished with you yet_," it read, "_We will meet again. Whether you like it or not_."  It was not signed, but then again Isis did not need a signature to know who it came from.

James Hook could not have been more wrong.  She was quite sure they would not meet again.  Not now that she realized that he had awakened something in her, something she had bottled up for so long.  James Hook had made her begin to _feel_.

Isis didn't want to feel.  Feelings left a person considerably vulnerable and open to all risks and dangers and pains.  She had learned to bottle up her feelings a long time ago, knowing how easily hurt she could get.  But Hook had awakened her emotions once more.  It was the only way she could explain that flitting, fluffy feeling she got in her stomach every time she thought of him.

No.  She did not want to feel, but he was making her feel.  She did not want to see Captain James Hook again, for all it was worth.  He was more of a danger to her than anybody else realized.  She crumpled up his note, and ignited it with the candle.  It fell to the floor, burning, until all that was left of it was ashes.  She regained her composure, and went above deck to do her duties, trying to keep her thoughts away from the man she had all too willingly given herself to.

**A/N: **Finally! It's done!  Woohoo!  Whew, that was a long one!  It drained me!  Anyway…read and review!  Hope you guys liked it!  Now to get to work on the other prequel…            


End file.
